


Guy Mitchell can really help express feelings

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fallout:New Vegas References, Heartaches by the Number by Guy Mitchell, M/M, Songfic, cute ass Trevor singing to express his feelings, happier than the actual canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor decides that Guy Mitchell's Heartaches by the Number and song lyrics in general are great for expressing feelings.</p><p>(I'd suggest that you listen to the song at the same time as reading this cause you may not be able to read the lyrics right)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Mitchell can really help express feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the song is Heartaches by the Number by Guy Mitchell.  
> And listen, I just want these two to be happy so it may be straying a bit from the canon of "they hate each other".  
> Just want them to be happy okay?  
> *sobs*

"Mikey, the best way to explain this to you is through song lyrics."  
Michael nods.  
"Go ahead."  
Trevor nods and swallows.  
"I've got heartaches by the number, troubles by the storm...."  
He looks up.  
"Every day you love me less each day I love you more...."  
"Yes I've got heartaches by the number, a love that I can't win...."  
He finally makes eye contact.  
"But the day that I stop counting, that's the day my world will end."  
He looks down again.  
"Heartache number 1 was when you...left me,  
I never knew that I could hurt this way,  
And heartache number 2,  
Was when you...come back again,  
You came back and never meant to stay...."  
"I've got heartaches by the number, troubles by the storm, every day I love you less each day I love you more...."  
"Yes I've got heartaches by the number, a love that I can't win...."  
Michael smiles.  
"But the day that you stop counting...."  
Trevor looks surprised as he finishes the lyric.  
"....that's the day my world will end."  
He gets a bit more confident in the last verse.  
"Heartache number 3 was when you...called me,  
And said that you was coming back to stay,  
With hopeful heart I waited,  
For your...knock on the door,  
I waited but you must have lost your way."  
And suddenly, Michael and Trevor are singing together and it's weird and it's kinda wonderful but Trevor is all over those feelings.  
"I've got heartaches by the number, troubles by the storm...."  
Michael stands and grabs Trevor's hand.  
"Everyday you love me less...."  
And they're dancing as well, and it's really nice, even a bit perfect.  
"Each day I love you more...."  
Michael kisses him on the cheek.  
"Yes, I've got heartaches by the number, a love that I can't win...."  
Trevor gets up onto his tiptoes and kisses Michael.  
"But the day that I stop counting...."  
The two of them are close now and they kiss one more time and Michael whispers a quick "I love you" to Trevor and they finish the song.  
"That's the day my world will end."


End file.
